1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cleaning and washing devices, and more particularly to a telescopic flow-through washing and scrubbing brush handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flow-through handles or wands for washing and scrubbing automobiles, campers and other vehicles, boats, aluminum siding and windows and the like is well known. Typically, these devices include a coupling or connector at one end which is connectable to a source of pressurized water such as a garden hose and connectable at the other end thereof to a flow-through type scrubbing brush which will transfer water through the brush structure and bristles onto the surface to be cleaned. The benefits of water being continuously applied at the cleaning surface so as to both accelerate the cleaning process and rinse debris away as well as to reduce the abrasion to that working surface is also well known.
Beyond the basic concept of this above prior art device are imposed many desirable design features, some of which have not been met in prior art. One such feature is a telescoping handle wherein the overall length thereof may be adjusted and secured at any desired length. Conventional rotationally actuated cam locking arrangements for this purpose are well known.
Another desirable design feature is the ability to vary the water flow though the device, including the ability to quickly interrupt water flow to prevent water waste. Here again various shut-off devices for garden hose arrangements are also well known.
Perhaps the most annoying feature of the present prior art devices is the water leakage which occurs during use both at the garden hose coupling end of the device and at the mid portion thereof where the outer tube overlaps the inner tube to facilitate the telescoping feature. Although the user may anticipate some water contact during a car washing procedure, nonetheless the presently existing degree of water leakage through present devices is so excessive as to impose a serious limitation on the overall usefulness of these devices.
A device is needed that provides a flow-through washing and scrubbing handle which affords all of the above design features while eliminating virtually all water leakage along the entire length of the device so that all pressurized water which exits the garden hose into the device is transmitted into and through the flow-through brush head itself without leakage.